Fire Scars
by Maple Story of Anime of COCA
Summary: written in Aladin's POV, an Axel centric. Aladin and Ale, both loved Jasmine, but whom did she choose?


"Jasmine!!!! Where are you??" yelled Ale. We were both running though the burning halls of the Sultan's palace, desperately searching for our princess friend.

Ale and I both loved Jasmine, in a more-than-a-friend manner. It was obvious to the two of us; yet we remained friends, only now trying to out do each other to impress the girl.

The smoke from the burning wood, carpet and other cloths was getting stronger and the little floating hats that were setting the fire, seemed happier and prouder of their doings. And with every breath, Ale and I began realizing that there was no way Jasmine could still be alive:

If she was awake, she would have answered our calls.

If she was asleep, the smoke would have suffocated her by now.

If she was being held captive…well, we knew as a fact that the 3 of us were the only people left in the building.

_Boof! Duuuuuuurr BANG!!!_

"Holy shit no!!!" Yelped Ale. A piece of the ceiling nearly hit him, but instead blocked the hallway behind us.

"Dam…We should keep moving; we'll find some other exit, but the roof here might continue collapsing." I said, checking a near by room for any signs for out friend. Ale sighed an agreement and, drawing a big breath, screamed for Jasmine once again.

At once, black shadows rose from the ground, tacking shape of creatures with glowing eyes. Some were wrapped in clothes, with turbans of their heads. They raced past us, some tacking opportunity to slash at us, cutting our arms. Once they had left, another scream sounded from deeper within the palace; the unmistakable high pitched yell of a girl.

Ale and I exchanged glances; and quickly began running through the halls. Right on time too, the floor we were standing on just seconds before, collapsed to the floor below with out any signs.

Another scream, a scream of pain this time, echoed through the halls, making us speed up in its direction. Moments later, we were at a broken door, the wood splintered from what seemed to be claws and swords. The too of us rushed inside, both yelling Jasmine's name.

And there she was…

Cut with numerous scratches, up against a wall, being further attacked with little monsters.

"Help…me…guys…" She murmured in a fainting voice, swatting weakly at the beings with a piece of cloth, which soon caught fire and she was left defenseless.

"YO! Aladin! Catch!" Ale had ripped wall boards off, throwing one to me and fearlessly heading for the black things. I followed soon after, careful to smack them away rather than at Jasmine or Ale.

_Screeeeeee BANG!_

"Holy fu—MOVE!" I yelled as the middle of the floor collapsed, taking the creatures with it, but blocking us opposite the door. Jasmine was out for the count, as she hit her head on the small window sill in back of us.

Ale's eyes were closed, a sure sign that he was trying not to go nuts at the situation at hand.

"Ok. I'll carry Jasmine, and we'll have to jump across." He said. I looked worriedly out of the window, hoping that there was an outside escape route. "Don't bother, I checked as soon as we got here."

"Are you serious? There's no way we'll make it!!" Not my forte, but you can't always be optimistic, especially when you're stuck in a burning palace, suffocating from the smoke, with black, lethal creatures trying to slice your chest.

"Let's take a moment and survey the situation; if we don't get out, we're screwed. And if we don't jump, we won't get out…See my point? Now GO!!" Ale said, his voice suddenly sarcastic. He picked up Jasmine, slinging her over his shoulders, motioning for me to jump before it was too late.

I jumped, landing on the other side hard, making the floor shake. Ale stepped back to the window. Grabbing a breath of fresh air before he jumped, landing next to me. The floor gave one final shake before breaking and falling down, igniting the fire below even more. Ale and I ran from the room before the floor could take us with it.

"Is it just me, or am I attracting a lot of attention from the fire?" Ale asked, looking at the broken floor then back at me. I sighed, "You ALWAYS attracted from EVERYTHING, especially girls, fire and pointy objects." This 'talent' was also the reason Jasmine approached us that day at the market. Ale's bright red hair attracted her attention.

"Let's get going before I make anything else break…" Ale said, turning the opposite way from which we came, since it was blocked with a roof.

"There should be an emergency exit at the end of this hall, and little way down." Said Jasmine feebly, waking up from her unconsciousness. Ale let her down, and she slowly gained her energy. Her purple princess attire was ripped in numerous places, making it more than uncomfortable for her to move around.

"Let's get moving." I said, leading the way down the said hallway. Minutes later we came to a stairway; the only thing that seemed yet to be ignited by the greedy flames.

"Ok, so who wants to go down the yet-to-be-ignited staircase first?" Chuckled Ale. Jasmine and I would have groaned, but the lack of breathable oxygen prevented that. I ran down first, making sure to tread lightly on the steps. I looked up, waving my hand frustrated up at the too. Ale seemed to had taken the moment to flirt with the girl.

"Hurry up! We don't want to stay here!" I finally yelled as the too proceeded talking. Jasmine finally looked at me, and came down. Ale just glared at me from behind her back.

Once he was down too, we ran down the halls again, only a few rooms before the exit…

Jasmine caught up to me and quietly began talking, "Do you think I'd look better in green?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Ale thinks I would…Do you?"

"…Yes…I think so too." So that was what they were talking about on the staircase…

_CREEEAAAAKK BOOPH_

"I think we should hurry, the palace looks like it's about to collapse…" Called Ale from behind us. Jasmine and I both agreed, and sped up. Turning a corner, we saw the opened door and headed straight for it. Jasmine and I ran out, right into the arms of the citizens. Air. Finally, breathable air.

"Nice to be able to breath again, eh Ale?" I asked my friend, then someone in the crowed screamed, pointing at the building. I whipped around, expecting red hair to block my view of the palace.

Instead, I saw that same hair, falling to the ground, black shadows on its back, trying to pry them off. Seconds later, the palace collapsed. The stench of burning flesh spreading from my friend's grave. Jasmine collapsed to the ground, crying and sobbing.

I ran to the burning wood, despite the restraints of citizens.

"Looks like you were right, I DO attract attention from fire…" Ale laughed. And then, as if on queue, the roof collapsed officially, stabbing him through the back, making me jump back, "…and sharp objects…but never girls."

Those were his last words, before the crowd's police pulled me away from the burning shambles.

Ale was dead.

_**A Few Days Later…**_

"Aladin! You're Alright!" Yelled Jasmine as she entered the room, finally catching me awake. She was wearing the same attire as before but now, it was green.

"Yea…How's……..Ale?" Jasmine's face fell, and her black eyes filled with tears.

"Aladin…Ale really is dead…He's not coming back…"

"I know. But, didn't they find his…his body?"

"No. The creatures took it. He's not the only one though, many others weren't found too…" She said, trying to sound optimistic.

"Oh." I said, laying back down on my pillow. Everything passed, but not in the way I had wished.

"Aladin? I'm sorry." She said. I didn't answer, I wanted to be left alone to think. I herd her leave after a few moments, and I sat up as soon as she left.

I thought back on everything that happened inside the palace; the creatures, mine and Ale's conversations… everything. Jasmine must be heartbroken; if she liked Ale back… but then, would she show it?

_She already did. _Said a voice in my head, and the answer suddenly hit me:

She was wearing green; the color of Ale's eyes.

* * *

Oh wow, another angst one shot O.o

Well, 3 words inspired me: purple, scars, Jasmine. (curtosy of Luyi...) and yea, it took me 7 tries of writing and rewriting this to get to something that I more or less liked...

And thus, I would like reviews.


End file.
